Return of the Wolf King
by Silentdeath235
Summary: This is a Au of ravanstrawberry's book Never Love a Feral Thing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with a new story but for those expecting a new chapter in my PTO book I'm sorry but that's on Hiatus till I rewrite it. Now to let everyone know I'm doing a lord of the ring series book or books don't know which yet. But I don't own LOTR or Ora and the Wolf Watchers That goes to J.R.R.T Tolkien and the lovely ravanstrawberry who is allowing me to use them but I'll try and not cause too much disrepair to her and the race. If I can you have the right to yell at me in our PM channel that we have set up. Now for the show.**

"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the Earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men — who above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted.

A last alliance of Men, Wolf born and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.

Victory was near.

But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated.

The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

It betrayed Isildur…to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited.

Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

The scene flashes back to Mordor after the battle.

"But there was a group of men and elves that entered the black fortress in search for survivors but they didn't expect to come across 3 people surrounded by the dead bodies of Sauron's pet race the wolf walkers. The wolf walkers were all dying on the spot and the 3 were trying to save them.

The elves noticed that the 2 children looked nothing like the male adult and realized that they were children of the wolf walker race and still free from Sauron. Elrond recognized the two kids as a single Wolf walker's kids and recognized the male creature.

Elrond grabbed them and pulled them away from the fortress as it started to cave in on itself." The scene shows 3 beings with wolf appendages on their bodies but their looks differed the kids looked more beast like then man and the male looked more man then wolf. They were fighting the grasp of elves trying to get back to their job.

Elrond's Pov

I was pulling a young Wolf walker out of the fortress as it clasped on itself. I saw the male run back to the fortress screaming for us to help him. I knew it was too late to save his daughter and walked to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Anu of the Wolf born but she is dead." I say in common for him to understand. "I'm truly sorry for your loss." I turned to the wolf walker children. "You're no longer bound to Sauron now." I tell him.

"No as long as the ring isn't destroyed then I'm bound to it but I don't have to work for him till I feel the pull do to a Wolf walker going feral. I hope that them and Ora where ever she is don't go feral anytime soon." Anu says to me as he slowly gets up to leave. "I'm heading to Rohan to live out my life as what they call me a Caretaker. But now it will be the Caretaker of the Hounds of Rohan. She always wanted to see Rohan but never got the chance."

"Who will take your place then as the Alpha of the King's wolf born pack then? You left your nephew Anubis in charge when you left for the wolf walker pack." I ask him.

He slowly looks at me. "Anubis is the Alpha King now I'm just an Omega that wants to be left in peace." He says before shifting into a large wolf that got down on the ground to allow the kids to get on his back before running off in the direction of Rohan to never be seen by anyone else that weren't from Rohan or Gandalf the Grey.

No one's pov

2940 years later in the Shire a 51 year old Bilbo Baggins is visited by Gandalf and dwarves to go on an adventure. When suddenly a knock came at the door to Bag end. Bilbo was confused since the others said it would take him awhile to get here.

Bilbo opened the door to see a member of the Shire's wolf born pack who used to be known as the King's pack no less the Alpha of it at his door. Anubis stood there in front of him. He looked no older then 25 years old with his long black hair tied back in braids. His tail black as his hair was wagging behind him. On his right shoulder of a wolf head surronded by tribal markins, and his left bicep was a crow and wolf head back to back.(A/N If you want to see them look on my profile) "Bilbo Baggins may I come in?" He asked since Bilbo did invite him over for supper.

"Yes yes do come in Alpha Anubis." Bilbo said with a happy tone in his voice. "You know it's not that often you come to visit me. I fear I will have to resort to inviting you every time I want to see you." Bilbo says to Anubis as he runs off to get Anubis's meal from the pantry. "Still like your lamb legs raw I hope?" He says as Anubis chuckles at the Question.

"Yes Bilbo I do and right off the bone to the only thing keeping me from being a dwarf is the drinking of alcohol." He says before turning into the dining room only to stop and see Dwarves and Gandalf sitting in chairs at the table. "Gandalf the Gray I should have known you had something to do with all these dwarf reports we are getting tonight." He says before walking into the room.

Bilbo comes out with Anubis's meal and gives it to him as Anubis thanks him before biting into it with vigor. He ate in silence as the drawves looked at him eat. "Now that how you eat meat lads." One of the dwarves says to the others in Bag end.

"Why thank you good Dwarf for the compliment. I'm Anubis Alpha of the Shire wolf born pack." Anubis introduces himself and hands Gloin

Gloin saw the leg that was offered and took it. "And I'm Gloin of the line of Durin." Gloin says to Anubis. This caused Anubis to almost chock on his piece of meat he just ate.

They eat in silence till one dwarf ask bilbo what does he do with his plate after his done only for them to start throwing bilbo's dishes at each other as they clean up and hit their knives and forks against each other causing Anubis to laugh once they started to sing after one of them says. "Do you hear that lads. He says we'll blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
>Smash the bottles and burn the corks!<br>Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!<p>

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
>Splash the wine on every door!<p>

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
>Pound them up with a thumping pole;<br>And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
>Send them down the hall to roll!<p>

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

When bilbo entered the kitchen where everyone was and saw all the dishes perfectly fine and clean everyone else laughed but Gandalf till they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

They then spent hours on convincing Biblo and Anubis to join their adventure to the lonely mountain. But that is a story for another time. We're here for Frodo's adventure.


	2. unexpected party and teaser

**Hello I'm back with another chapter but for those expecting a new chapter in my PTO book I'm sorry but that's on Hiatus till I rewrite it. Now to let everyone know I don't own LOTR or Ora and the Wolf Watchers that goes to J.R.R.T Tolkien and the lovely ravanstrawberry. I also don't own the song I see fire. Again if I make any damages to your character and race Ravan you have the right to yell at me in our PM channel that we have set up. Now for the show.**

60 years later the night of Bilbo baggins birthday.

Everyone had gathered in the feild south of bag end and were all getting settled down for Bilbo's speech only for Anubis to get on stage. "After alot of convincing from Bilbo and Gandalf." He says only for Gandalf to smile and say. "It was all Frodo's idea."

"Then I know who to take with me to see the dwarves on my next visit to them." Anubis says causing everyone to laugh at that. "Now for me to get on with this. As I said after much convincing from those 2 I will be singing for you guys a song from Bilbo's and my adventure to the Lonely mountain. I hope you all enjoy this cause this is the only time I'm going to sing this song here."

Anubis looks at the crowd before he starts to sing for them as Gandalf started a fire show that went with the song.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
>Keep careful watch of my brother's souls<br>And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
>Keep watching over Durin's sons<p>

If this is to end in fire  
>Then we should all burn together<br>Watch the flames climb high into the night  
>Calling out father oh stand by and we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<p>

And if we should die tonight  
>We should all die together<br>Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
>Calling out father oh<br>Prepare as we will  
>Watch the flames burn auburn on<br>The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
>Inside the mountain<br>I see fire  
>Burning the trees<br>And I see fire  
>Hollowing souls<br>I see fire  
>Blood in the breeze<br>And i hope that you'll remember me

Oh, should my people fall then  
>Surely I'll do the same<br>Confined in mountain halls  
>We got too close to the flame<br>Calling out father oh  
>Hold fast and we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<p>

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
>Inside the mountains<br>I see fire  
>Burning the trees<br>And I see fire  
>Hollowing souls<br>I see fire  
>Blood in the breeze<br>And I hope that you'll remember me

And if the night is burning  
>I will cover my eyes<br>For if the dark returns then  
>My brothers will die<br>And as the sky is falling down  
>It crashed into this lonely town<br>And with that shadow upon the ground  
>I hear my people screaming out<p>

And I see fire  
>Inside the mountains<br>I see fire  
>Burning the trees<br>I see fire  
>Hollowing souls<br>I see fire  
>Blood in the breeze<p>

I see fire (fire)  
>Oh, you know I saw a city burning<br>And I see fire (fire)  
>Feel the heat upon my skin<br>And I see fire (fire)  
>Uhhhhhhhhh<br>And I see fire  
>Burn auburn on the mountain side."<p>

Anubis was crying at the end of the song as the fireworks showed the faces of all that were lost in the adeventure to that mountain. "Now Bilbo I believe you have a speech to make. Don't cry now or the Dwarves you invited here won't let you live it down." He points to the brandybuck's as he says that.

"You seline old Wolf thats the Brandybuck's." Said Bilbo causing everyone to laugh at Anubis's expense.

"You sure about that cause they look like dwarves to me cause their the only ones i know that drink that much." He says looking back. "Nope your right there's Merry." He said pointing to Merry who was just released from Gandalf's service and sitting with the group that Anubis mistook as beardless Dwarves.

"My dear Bagginses, Boffins, Tooks, Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots." Bilbo said only be be interupted by someone yelling 'Proudfeet.' Bilbo just waved his hand at that.

"Also my Good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag end. And lets not forget our great Alpha Anubis and the members of his pack here tonight." He says getting hearty howls from around the pavilion as Anubis laughs as Bilbo jumped."Told them not to do that." Anubis said with a smirk on his face only to frown when another howl came and he walked out of the Pavilion. "I'm sorry Bilbo but that wasn't a member of my pack." He says leaving them.

Anubis left them and talk to a messenger wolf that said the wolf born's wanted him to take up his position as King now. He told the messenger that he would wait for the heir of gondor to reveal themselves first.

He returned to see Bilbo was gone and joined the festivities with Frodo. He returned to Bag end with Frodo to see Gandalf there already and Bilbo nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the floor and cringed at seeing the ring there. He recognized the one ring after seeing it around Isildur's neck. Just seeing the ring wanted him to run and hide like a pup.

Frodo paid no heed to what was going on with Anubis as he picked up the ring. He heard Gandalf mumble the words precious to himself. Anubis remembered a peom that Bilbo used to sing to him when he was younger and Anubis seemed in the eyes of the shire to be a young eager pup trying to fill in shoes too big for him. He still felt that way even after he was 6000 years old.

Anubis spoke out loud as Frodo approached Gandalf.

"The Road goes ever on and on  
>Down from the door where it began.<br>Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
>And I must follow, if I can,<br>Pursuing it with eager feet,  
>Until it joins some larger way<br>Where many paths and errands meet.  
>And whither then? I cannot say."<p>

Anubis quotes as he watches the ring carefully with his eyes. Gandalf turns to them. "So true Anubis. So true." Gandalf said before looking at what was in Frodo's hand. "Ah Bilbo's ring." He says to Frodo. Gandalf grabbed a packet off the mantelpiece and handed it to Frodo as he holds out an envelope for Frodo to put the ring into.

Anubis watched and let out a small sigh as the ring slipped into the envelope to not be seen for awhile for his eyes and thought if he did see it again it would be too soon.

"You will find his will and all the other documents in there. I think" Gandalf said as he sealed the envelope before Anubis grabs it and puts a spell that would prevent anyone from opening it unless it was him, Gandalf or Frodo before holding it out for Frodo who took it. "You are the master of Bag End now. Now keep that ring a secret." Gandalf says before Anubis puts a hand on his shoulder keeping him in his chair.

"Frodo you must know this about the ring. That ring has a long past it was called many things before. Most of all it's known as precious to those that grow to attached to it. All I can say is keep that ring hidden and secret. Forget where you put it if you can. Don't use the ring at all Frodo. Frodo promise me you won't use it at all and keep it safe from all." Anubis says to Frodo as his hand was almost gripping Gandalf's shoulder that made him wince from the power behind the grip. This made Gandalf worry that he needed to look deeper into the ring.

Frodo just looked at Anubis like he was somewhat scared by the concept of having such a ring. "Yes I promise I won't let anyone know or use it ever. Only us three will know about it." Frodo says as he holds onto the envelope.

Anubis nodded his head. "Good and lets try and keep it that way." He says as he walks toward the room that was always open for him to use to sleep in Bag End. "I'm tired and tomorrow you'll need all the help you can get with the making sure no one takes anything that doesn't belong to them." He says as he walked down the hall.

Gandalf got up. "I must go things have come up that need looking into." Gandalf stated as he walked to leave and Frodo followed him. "But you just got here surely you can't leave now." Frodo says as he tries to get Gandalf to stay longer. "There are things that need to be down and questions that need answering." He says as he reaches the door. "Will I ever see you again?" Frodo asks. "I wish I could give a straight answer Frodo but I can't. I must be off. I will see you as soon as I can." He says before leaving Frodo with Anubis for awhile.

**Hope you liked that and I'm going to give you guys a teaser at a later chapter now. So I hope you enjoy it and Review please.**

Anubis walked up the steps in Minas Tirith as he was with Gandalf and Pippen to see the Steward of Gondor. He walks into the hall after Gandalf talks to Pippen about what Pippen should do. He walks behind Gandalf. "Hail, Lord and Steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor son of Ecthelion! I come with counsel and tidings in this dark hour."

Denethor looked up from his lap as he spoke. "Dark indeed is the hour. Have you come to tell me how my son died?" He says holding up two halves of the horn of Gondor.

Anubis looked at Denethor. "He died a true man even in his greed for power." Anubis says angering Denethor. "He wanted nothing but to keep the ring of power from being destroyed as it should be." He says turning his head away in a non caring way to the side.

Pippen looked at Anubis for acting as if Boromir died for nothing. "Boromir died protecting me and Merry. If it weren't for him we would be dead." Pippen yelled as he knelt before Denethor. "I give my services to the and the land of gondor to repay my debt to Boromir." He says.

Anubis grabs Pippen and pulls him off the ground. "Get up you fool you don't give your services to a false lord of Gondor but to either the Alpha king or the King himself." He says just as Denethor was about to speak.

"How dare you speak of such things in front of me you mutt." Denethor says to Anubis as Anubis just smiled having egged Denethor into his plan since he could sense the greed in the man. "I'm the Lord and Steward of this land and I banish you from here." He says as guards move to remove Anubis from the city. "And I order you to Fucking stand down Steward of Gondor or lose you life to the Alpha KING!" He yells back putting his wolf and demon magic into his voice to send Denethor flying back hard into his chair as he was getting up.

Denethor looked at Anubis with fear since the return of the Alpha king even if he was revealing himself meant that he lost all the power from the king being gone was taken from him. "I will not bow to you Wolf born be you the Alpha King of the wolf borns and higher in standing in the land of Gondor then the Steward." he says to Anubis.

"That is your choice Steward just know I can always have you replaced with your last son." Anubis says as he walks out of the hall. The guards moving out of his way not wanting to be killed for going against the Alpha king right now.

**Please note this might note be in that chapter at all but could be in there just don't know yet. If you want it in there then I'll work on it but right now it might not be in there. But remember Review and if you want to have a Wolf born character with your custom name show up just pm me the name and I'll choose what pack, if they are one of the 10 tailed demons, or of a demon wolf born pack. Now the 10 tailed demons are wolf borns who have complete control over their demon halves there is always 10 of them going from 1 tailed to 10. Anubis is number 10. As for the demon packs they are packs of wolf born's that used their demon side without any control over it and became the demon they still fight for good but they are to far gone to remember what it was like to be their more human selves. There are a total of 5 demon packs 3 of which will appear in this book till then end but all will be spoken about at some point in the book. **"Wolf" "born" mellon en' i' periannath****


	3. The Shadow of the past

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I do tend to write out chapters when I hear a fitting song and I have a total of 300+ documents right now on this one story for possible chapters. Again I don't own LOTR or Ora and her race just Anubis and the wolfborns.**

Anubis leaned against the wall as he watched as people came in and out of Bag End togather the things Bilbo left for them in his will. He silently chucked as he watched the entire affiar with the Sackville-bagginses as they asked to see the will to make sure that they didn't get anything else. He burst out laughing when Frodo was told he wasn't a baggins but a brandybuck. "And your husbend is part Took." He shout back to her as slammed the door on her hand literaly twice. The first time cause she put her hand in the doorway to stop him from closing the door and the second well lets just say he didn't like the jab at him being the bastard son of a true wolfborn.

Anubis sighed as he watched people looking through Bag end for Bilbo's fortune's hiding place as he found them in places like the pantry or his room flipping over his stuff. He had taken 4 young hobbits out of there since he was tired of it all and wanted to go back to sleep in his bed made of furs that were now thrown all over the room he used in Bag end. He walked to the study and pulled up a few floorboards after everyone but Frodo and Merry had left. "I really need a better place to hide this." He says as he opens a chest in front of them to see his share of the gold that he got from Thorin. "Bilbo's share was much bigger since I plopped this down in the gold room saying everything you can put in here is my share." He says as he closes it back up slowly. "But thats enough for you to buy your own home here in the shire." Frodo said as he looked at the gold only to see Anubis pull out a envelope and brakes a seal of a wolf howling.

Frodo watched as he pulled out a ring but not just any ring but the Signet ring of the Alpha king of the wolfborns. "Frodo, Merry, and Sam." He says as he smelled Sam forcing hi to come into Bag end. "Do you know what this is?" He asks showing them the ring. "No." Said Sam and Merry as Frodo held it in his fingers seeing the wolvian words etched above the howling wolf of the ring. "A signet ring of a Royal family." Frodo said as he saw some wolf born records that showed the ring before. "Not just any royal family but the family of the Alpha king." He says looking at the ring.

"Correct and the last king dissappeared with his pack and that ring only to hide it here in the shire at Wolf's end. Better known as Bag End to you hobbits for a Baggins has always been living under the hill at Bag's End." He says grabbing the ring and puts it on a chain. "I feel that its time for it to be closer to my heart after all I'm the only one who can wear it." Smiling as he puts it around his neck and under his shirt since it would be easy for him to keep track of it that way when there are 2 rings in the Shire now. "Now off you go you three that enough histroy for today." He says to them putting the chest back.

Almost a year passed since the party and Bilbo's disappearing act was still talked about that Anubis had heard over 50 different versions of it his favorite was the reason Bilbo vanished like he did was because he couldn't keep that nose of his out of trouble at all.

Anubis was sitting with the gaffer and 3 other Hobbits listening to them talk at the Green Dragon as watched Merry and Pippen sing a song as he shook his head. "I swear the only way for those two to get their hobbit sense is if they went on an adventure and almost got killed for doing stupid things." Anubis said as he looked at them. "Their like little Bilbo's almost but then again He was part Took." He got an amen to that once they thought back on how Bilbo was in his Tweens and after his adventure somewhat.

"Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go.  
>To heal my heart and drown my woe.<br>Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
>But there still be many miles to go.<p>

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
>And the stream that falls from hill to plain.<br>Better than rain or rippling brook...  
>Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"<p>

He heard Merry and Pippen sing only to see Frodo come to them. "There's been some strange folk crossing the shire. Dwraves, and others of less savry nature." One of them said as Anubis listened and looked at Sam. "Wars brewin." Another said as he shook his head. "The mountains are teeming with goblins."

Only for Old Gaffer to say. "Far off tales and children's stories thats what that is. Your beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins, Cracked he was." Anubis looked at the Gaffer. "Even young here his Crackin'." The second one said again. "And proud of it. Cheers Gaffer." He said as he passed out some beer to everyone at the table even the wolfborn special for Anubis since The Green Dragon has been trying to get him drunk by giving him the strongest beer they can make by the quarts.

"Well its none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no Trouble will come to you." The Gaffer said. "The Wolfborn must know whats happening out there Gaffer even if we do get into trouble we'll do our best to steer it away from the Shire." He said before sipping from his mug slowly before he put it down to see a member of his pack walk to him. "Sir I'm sorry to say this but Trouble seems to be brewing in the winds form the east."

Anubis sat there looking at Frodo when he heard this since he had a bad feeling that this concerned the ring of power. "Frodo you and I must talk later at Bag End, but for now lets enjoy our time here." He says before chugging down his beer.

Frodo walked hom to Bag End with Sam beside him as Anubis was in his wolf form causing Frodo to carry his clothing. "Seems like they finally find the beer to get him drunk." Sam said as Frodo lead Anubis along.

"Night Sam." Frodo says as he leads Anubis up the walk way to the door of Bag end only to stop when he got the feeling they weren't alone in the house. The wind blew through an open window as Anubis started to sober up as he shifted his stance into a defensive one as he slowly sniffed the air only to smell Gandalf and its was still fresh. He walked to the fireplace to lay down. 'I'm not ready for this right now." he thought to himself as he laid there.

Frodo was on edge even after seeing Anubis just brush off the feeling like it was nothing but he didn't have his sense of smell. He walked slowly looking down a corridor only for a hand to touch his shoulder. He turned around with a fright gasping only to see Gandalf there.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He asked Frodo

Frodo when to a box and opened it pulling out parchment to get to the envelope only for Gandalf to take it and throw it into the fire while accidently stepping on Anubis's tail getting a yelp from him and a Quick shifting to his human form. "It's too Early for this Gandalf why must we be worrying over the ring now?" He asked in a drunk state as he was sobering up.

Gandalf paid him no mind as he watched the seal break even with the magic Anubis cast on it as the envelope burned to reveal the ring. Anubis watched as he reached with a pair of tongs to pick up the ring. "Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." He said before dropping it into it. "Can you see anything?" He asked.

"Nothing, there's nothing." Frodo said causing Anubis and Gandalf to sigh slightly before hearing. "Wait," This caused Anubis to grown as he flopped onto his back. "There are markings, its some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf said as Anubis was cursing them out in wolvian to the point Gandalf wacked him over the head with a stern look. "The language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here." Gandalf turned around slowly.

"Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"Yes Bloody fucking Mordor Frodo." Anubis said softly.

Gandalf looked at him slightly. "In the common tongue it says 'one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

Gandalf looked at the ring after he sat down and Frodo put in between them on the table. "This is the one ring forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of mount doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it. In gollum's cave." Frodo said softly as Anubis just picked up the ring slowly and looked at it closely only to be blasted back a few feet by it causing them to look at him then the ring. "Still hates my guts." He said lightly as he slowly got up.

"Anubis quit being such a pup and act like an alpha right now." Gandalf said as he looked back to Frodo. "Yes you're correct Frodo. For 60 years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life delaying old age, but no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor, the ring has awoken, it's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." All of them looked at the ring when they heard the black tongue it uttered. "Lets just say it out loud now. Sauron's back he wants his ring so he can have his body back and all that goodness that he wants." Anubis said.

"That's the blunt way to put it Anubis." Gandalf said before turning to Frodo. "No Frodo, the spirit of Sauron endured his life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. As Anubis said Sauron has returned. His orc's have multipled, his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out."

Frodo hurriedly scoops up the ring and walks out of the room looking around. "Alright We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?" Gandalf and Anubis both shifts uncomfortably. "Do they, Gandalf?" Gandalf looks at Frodo, sadly "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

A Glimpse of Gollum being tortured by the Orcs. The wretched creature screams in pain. (who loves Gollum anyway he got what he deserved) "I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

Gollum screams "S...Shire! Baggins!"

Frodo looks horrified "Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!"

FRODO thrusts the ring at Gandalf. "Take it! Take it!"

GANDALF slowly backs away from Frodo "No, Frodo..."

"You must take it."

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe."

**"**Understand, Frodo...He would use this Ring from a desire to do good...but through him, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Anubis said as he walked out to his room. "Now if you excuse me I have patrol in the old forest tomorrow see you two in the morning." He said but was ignored.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No, no it can't."

Frodo clenches the ring in his hand tightly. "What must I do?"

Frodo starts throwing clothes into a knapsack with Gandalf watches him, making plans. "You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."

Frodo looks up as he packs. "Where? Where shall I go?"

**"**Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree? What about you?"

"I will, be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Frodo packs his food into his knapsack. "And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

Frodo is preparing to leave. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you...for that name is not safe outside the Shire." Gandalf helps Frodo into his coat. "Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Gandalf looks at the young Hobbit, moved by his courage.

"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Suddenly there was a sound from outside.

"Get down!" Gandalf freezes before he moves quietly towards the window, eyes wide with tension. He raises his staff above the window, and slams it down on the intruder. There is a yelp of pain before Gandalf hauls in a small figure into the room.

Sam Gamgee sprawls across the floor as he looks up in terror as Gandalf looms over him "Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"Gandalf said angrily.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam said.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

Sam started speaking panicked. "Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"No?"

Frodo smiles to Gandalf before he looks back to Sam. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and yes I used a lot of the movie for this chapter. Read and Review also I'm working on an actual book with a friend of mine that will be a series he will be writing the main story line and I'll be writing a side story for one of the main characters later on in the series. So My fan fiction stories might go months without being updated.**


	4. oh that? That was a shortcut

**Hello my ad vide Readers it is I the great Silentdeath back with a new chapter and yes I know its been a while since I updated but alas I'm sorry for making you wait. Computer problems, can't access a certain app anymore on my device that's going to be replaced so sorry Raven if you tried to contact me. On with the story we go.**  
>Chapter 4<p>

Gandalf, Frodo and Sam were hurrying across a ploughed field, away from Hobbiton! Gandalf leads his horse while Frodo and Sam are carrying knapsacks. "Come along, Samwise, keep up." Gandalf says as he leads them under the cover of the woods

"Be careful, both of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing, birds, beasts." Gandalf takes Frodo to one side and in a low voice says, "Is it safe?"

Frodo nods as he pats his pocket. "Never put it on, for then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master, it wants to be found." Gandalf then wheels his horse and gallops away.

Sam stops short behind Frodo taking stock of his surroundings. Sam looks back from where they came. "This is it."

"This is what?" Frodo asks.

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Frodo walks to Sam giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, Sam." Sam takes a deep breath and steps forward. Frodo smiles. "Remember what Bilbo used to say, it's a dangerous business." Frodo and Sam continue their journey.

Bilbo's voice speaks now instead of Frodos "it's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's not knowing where you might be swept off to."

Frodo and Sam walking along a country lane which borders Farmer Maggot's Fields. Sam then looks up and sees Frodo has disappeared around a corner in the lane panicing he yells. "Mr Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" Frodo turns around, and is surprised as Sam comes running towards him.

"I thought I lost you." Frodo looks at Sam suspiciously. Sam glances down, embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"He said. Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." Sam looks at Frodo intently. "And I don't mean to. "

"Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?"

Suddenly! A figure comes crashing out of a hedgerow sending Frodo flying. Frodo picks himself up, only to be knocked back down again by Pippin.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." Pippin said

"Hello Frodo." Merry, Pippin, and Frodo picking themselves up... a variety of vegetables have scattered everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this!"

"Sam, hold this." Merry said as he gives Sam a large cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam said accusingly as a large pitchfork can be seen racing towards them along the Hedgerow as angry shouts from Farmer Maggot can be heard.

"Who's that in my field? Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmints! I'll show you. Get out of my corn" Merry and Pippin hurriedly gather their booty and race away with Frodo and Sam on their heels.

Merry looks behind him as he runs. "I don't know why he's so upset; it's only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting." The baying of large dogs sounded as they ran.

Frodo, Sam, and Merry and Pippin tumble head over heels down a bank, onto a dark, wooded road. A winded Pippin, his face inches away from a large pile of Horse droppings.

"That was close." Frodo picks himself up and looks around quickly.

Merry groans. "Ow. I think I've broken something." He pulls a large carrot, almost broken through in the middle, out from his back pocket. "Oh."

Sam turned on Merry and Pippen as he tried to get up "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took. "

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked as Pippin spied something under the trees on the far side of the road.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin says excitedly before Sam, Merry and Pippin race toward the mushrooms. Frodo is tense and watchful as he realizes they are on a wooded road. Scattered leaves rise into the air whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo says before a long drawn WAIL comes down the wind, like the cry of some evil and lonely creature.

Frodo then says with more urgency "Get off the road!" Sam grabs Merry and Pippin as the Hobbits quickly scramble down the bank, hiding under a mossy log. The sound of hooves slowly closes in toward them. A sinister mounted Ringwraith steps into view hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with insane eyes! Frodo freezes in terror. The Ringwraith pauses right beside their hiding place, he sits very still with his head bowed, listening. From inside the hood comes a sniffing noise as if he is trying to catch an elusive scent; his head turning from side to side.

Beads of sweat gather on Frodo's brow. The ringwraith suddenly slides off his horse, leaning over the mossy log, peering suspiciously into the woods. Frodo draws the ring out of his pocket, with trembling hands...his face fevered and sweating as if in the grip of some terrible internal struggle. The sound of sniffing intensifies as the ringwraith darts his head from side to side like a bird of prey.

Frodo squeezes his eyes shut as he gets quick psychic blasts. He sees an evil dark tower with a great eye bursting in flames. Sam looks at Frodo with concern. "Frodo?" Merry desperately hurls the mushrooms across the road...the ringwraith spins around at the sound, and darts to the far side of the road with frightening speed. Frodo instantly slumps...as if a PSYCHIC LINK had been broken

"What was that?" Merry asks as Frodo is staring, with a look of shock on his face at the ring lying in the palm of his hand.

At night

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurry through the trees...slipping and sliding on the muddy ground.

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

"What is going on?" Pippin asks as Merry moves past him, toward Frodo, watching intently...Sam keeps looking around nervously.

"The Black rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?"

"Get down!" The SILHOUETTE OF A BLACK RIDER looms against the skyline. The Four Hobbits... sprawled on the ground, holding their breath. The BLACK RIDER turns and departs.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree." Merry looks at his friend realizing Frodo is in deep trouble.

"Right...Buckleberry Ferry, follow me!" The Hobbits break cover. When suddenly a ringwraith and wolf borns burst out of the forest toward them. They heard Anubis shout out "Protect the Hobbits."

"There's another one! Frodo, this way!" The Hobbits run and the ringwraith shrieks as he fights off the wolfborn to go after them. They sound of sword ripping flesh could be heard along with pained howls.

"Frodo, follow me!"

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, are running towards the wide, placid Brandywine river and the ferry as Anubis catches up to them and grabs Frodo and since he was the farthest behind the rest. "Run." He yells at the others.

"Get the ropes, Sam."

Four Ringwraiths are speeding through the Fog converging on the ferry crossing. Anubis at this point already knew his pack was dead since he had already collected as many of their furs as quickly as he could since Wolf born furs were considered priceless as if they're used correctly in making of clothing they were harder than a dragon's hide but as light as a shirt on your back. The hobbits stampede across the Wharf and Tumble onto the Ferry.

Sam screams out. "Frodo!" Anubis runs to the end of the wharf and throws Frodo across the gap between him and the ferry. The hobbits watched as Anubis turned around in the moonlight slightly horrified as they thought Anubis would die only for him to jump into the river at the last second.

The Hobbits covered their ears as the Ringwraith's shrieked in rage at losing Frodo. The Ringwraiths wheel their horses towards the north and Gallop away along the river bank, quickly disappearing into the fog.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asks as Anubis pulls himself onto the ferry with his pack full of furs.

"The brandwine bridge...twenty miles." Anubis glared at all of them but kept his mouth shut as he really wasn't in a good mood.


	5. The ford

Chapter 5

Earlier

Anubis was holding a member of his pack in his hands. "You mustn't let them get out pelts." The wolf born said as he had a sword in his chest.

"I can heal you Anukis. Just let me heal you." He says as he goes to grab the blade.

"It's too late my king. It's a morgul blade if I don't die from it I'll become a wraith like them." The now named Anukis says before he coughed up blood. "I would have followed to the ends of the earth. My brother, My Captain, My alpha, And my King."

"And I you my Brother." Anubis said. "Though you would follow me blindly to the end of this world, I don't know if I would have ever done the same if you were my King." He said as he kissed the dying wolf born on his head. He looked at the bodies around him and saw that he had to work quick cause a few of the Ringwraith's were gathering the pelts of his fallen pack.

He pulled out a wolf born dagger forged from the teeth and claws of the wolf born who wields it to cut through the fur without damaging too much of the pelts as fast as he could.

Once he finished he packed them up in his pack to see 3 Ringwraiths in front of him. "Uh Hi?" He said before they pointed to his pack. "Give us the furs mutt." One said.

"How about no." He said before turning to run to the Buckleberry Ferry where Frodo and the rest were heading. He came up behind Frodo as he ran after them only to pick Frodo up and keep running away from the Ringwraiths.

Present

Anubis was walking with Frodo and the rest up to the gate Bree using his demon magic to look like Kili from the adventure to the lonely mountain. He banged on the gate to get the keepers attention.

A surly gatekeeper glances down at them. "What do you want?"

"We're headed for the prancing pony."

The gatekeeper swings his lantern onto the hobbits and Anubis, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight.

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. Ah and you travel with a Dwarf. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn our business is our own." To Frodo's relief, the Gatekeeper unlocks the gate.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The Hobbits gratefully enter Bree...the gatekeeper eyeing them curiously in the lantern light. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad...can't be too careful."

Anubis stands outside the gate. "This is where we part ways I must head to see the elves." He says as he turns to walk away.

"Anubis wait." Frodo says. "Please tell me will we see each other again?" He asks.

"We will but it might not be for a while." He says before running off and shifting into a wolf. "So he was actually a Wolf born." The gate keeper mutters as they watch Anubis run off into the night.

Anubis ran with tears filling up his eyes as he ran east through the woods as he slowly grew tired of running in his wolf form. He ran for 2 days straight and was tired that he didn't realize that a she-elf rode past him with Frodo till he heard shrieking behind him.

'Wait shrieking but their.' He started to think till riders in black rode by him also waking him up out of his stupor. 'Shit Frodo.' He thought and kicked it into high gear as he chased after the she-elf. His skin was shifting as he ran as he grew bigger and gained 9 more tails as he ran.

He reached up to the She-elf as her horse was stabbed in flanks on both sides with morgul blades. "Jump on." He said with his voice sounding more demonic to the She-elf who recognized him even if his fur was black now instead of white like it used to be when he was king.

She grabbed Frodo and jumped off the horse just in time as a blade pierced it's heart. Anubis caught them on his back. "Hold on tight." He says as he runs faster making the black riders slowly fall behind as they neared the river that protected Rivendell.

He stopped on the opposite side of the bank as the she-elf pulled lightly on his fur. He looked angrily at the Ringwraiths as they were on the opposite bank now of the river.

"Give us the Halfling and wolf born." The leader said causing Anubis to growl as his hackles raised at the order to be turned over only to be shocked when he heard the she-elf's reply.

"You want them? Come and Claim them." He heard causing him to almost choke on his growl that she was actually crazy then he remembered the river as they branded their swords as the she-elf spoke in elven to call on the river to protect them with elvish magic. He fed her his wolf magic to help her knowing that it felt almost similar to elvish.

The river slowly raised as a thundering sound came up stream as the riders were halfway across the ford. As a wall of water came forward in the form of running wolves with their fangs baring down on the riders as they tried to out run the powerful mix of wolf and elf magic.

Anubis shifted quickly when he heard a painful shriek come from Frodo as he held his hands to his ears withering in pain.

He blacked out as a she-wolf came to them with 2 riders before he blacked out.


	6. Council of men

Chapter 6

Anubis after waking up in the arms of the she-wolf he saw earlier opened his eyes slowly and yipped out in wolvian. "Where am I?"

"You're in the House of Elrond. It's October the 24th if you must know." She says causing him to smile in his wolf form which when he was unconscious they used their elf magic to guide his demon magic to turn him into a wolf cub for transport in the she wolf's mouth.

"Good to see you Wolf mother. How is your little wolf born pup doing." Aragorn asked having met Anubis before and saw how he acted like a pup around the older she wolf.

"ORA?!" Anubis exclaimed as he opened his eyes to be greeted by Ora smiling with a look that a looked like she was holding back a giggle.

"How are you today Anubis." She said as she held him tighter in her arms before looking at Aragorn. "What have I told you about looking after your little Brother?" She asked since they did unofficially act and treat each other like brothers even to the point Ora almost officially adopted Anubis but quickly was turned down quickly as Anubis had to stay in one place most of the time and she liked to wonder around Arda.

Aragorn gulped as he tried to figure out what she meant but that since he wasn't with him and the hobbits in bree or on their journey to Rivendell. He thought Anubis was already in Rivendell and came to help with Frodo after Arwen raced after them and he was sent to find her.

"He was tuckered out from his trip from the Shire to bree then from bree to here with Arwen on his back after her horse was killed." Ora said getting up leading them to a garden. "Sorry but your to be in your pup from for awhile Anubis the elves want you to rest and it's easier to keep an eye on you like this."

An elf walks over to them and greets them with a bow. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Elrond wants to see you three right away." He said.

"Then lead the way." Aragorn said in elvish as he grabbed Anubis out of Ora's arms and smirked at him as it was his turn to hold Anubis as they walked.

Elrond's study

Elrond was behind his desk looking over scrolls of the second age as Ora and Aragorn walked in with Anubis being held by the scruff of his neck now cause he tried to get away.

"Please just turn me back." He says in wolvian to Elrond who chuckled guessing from the pouty face he was getting Anubis wanted to be changed back since he set up a temporary block on his magic till he was rested.

Elrond picked Anubis up and set him on a chair before lifting the magic block which allowed him access to his magic they got a lot of practice to do this with Ora but her magic was always blocked to the point they couldn't unblock at all only guide it.

"I've summoned you here to see if you'll be at the council later today we have guests coming in from dwarves to Elves from Mirkwood. Even Men from gondor." He said to them. "The only two races not represented are the Wolf born and Wolf walkers. We need you two to be there to show a united front against this evil." Elrond said.

"That ring shouldn't be here at all Elrond for the eye is now fixed here and he will send his army here to claim it." Ora said being further in the loop then Anubis.

"We'll be there." Anubis said not voicing his opinion.

Later at the council meeting

Ora and Anubis entered the hall and nodded at Elrond as Ora sat inbetween Aragorn and Anubis.

"Why is there a woman at the council?" Someone whispered to her right.

"What race are they?" Came another.

"Wolf born that man but the female is too beastly looking to be one." Came another whisper.

Most of the men seemed content with murmurs and whispers of disagreement of Ora's attendance and race as some assumed she was wolf born also, except for one man. This man obviously felt it was his duty to send her away.

"The councils of men are no place for a woman. Why not go giggle over dresses and fashion with the others?" He suggested causing Anubis to stand up and in a blink of an eye have him on his knees infront of Ora.

"Learn to bow to your superiors man for she has seen more battles and wars then you can even fathom with your brain. She is Older then Elrond and from an ancient race that doesn't walk the lands any longer other than her." He said causing others to back off as the knife he had lightly pressed into the man's skin.

"I am the son of the Steward of Gondor. Unhand me you filth." Causing Anubis to growl.

"I'm Anubis of the wolf born Alpha pack. I can have you thrown off the tower of Minas Tirith and the steward could never stop the order." He whispered in his ear as a threat to see his eyes widen as he realized who exactly he was since all of the people in the army of Gondor know of the Alpha pack and who were the Alpha kings even if they were in hiding.

"Anubis enough let him up." Elrond ordered.

Anubis let him go before returning to his sit with Ora giving him a reprimanding look as Elrond Addressed the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom." He gestured to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

He watched as Frodo placed the ring on the pedestal in the middle of the council. Anubis leaned forward in his sit as his tail flicked from side to side lazily as if expecting something before frowning as the man from earlier spoke.

"So it's true…" The man looked entranced. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He stood and moved towards the ring. With fingers Outstretched, he made as if to grab it.

"Boromir!" Elrond cried out as he leapt up.

As if sensing the rising and beginnings of a conflict, the ring began to emit a harsh chanting of the black tongue. Upon hearing it, Gandalf lept from his seat.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
>ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."<p>

Anubis then spoke. "One ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
>One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."<p>

Elrond looked at Gandalf. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil."

[He gives Boromir a final scathing glance and resumes his seat. Boromir is unperturbed.]

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir says as Anubis rolls his eyes at the dense man."Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Ora beat Anubis to speaking "You cannot wield it!"

"None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn finished for her.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn.

"Havo dad, Legolas."

Boromir: "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king. It definitely doesn't need the Alpha king back in its lands." Boromir says looking at Anubis as he spoke the last words.

Anubis just let the words slide off him as a few gasp were made. "So what if I'm the last known Alpha king it doesn't mean anything at all since your plan is folly. You put all hopes in that ring will obey you." He says taking the floor of the council. "Let me remind you why we are here. Sauron is rising again and he needs this ring to help him bring another darkness upon these lands. No one will be spared." He says as he looks over the council playing politics with them. "While you would rather hide behind your walls men of Gondor I will be on the front line fighting; taking down my enemies with me. I'd rather die a warrior then a coward." He says making a jab at Boromir's line since a lot of the line of stewards was to cowardly to even fight in battle.

Anubis sat down in his chair as Boromir glared right at him.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond says.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf states before grabbing an axe and approaching the pedestal. "Argh!"

He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. Anubis looks concerned to Frodo as he say the eye as well.

The Ring remains intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The ring begins to whisper again. "Ash Nazg."

"One of you must do this."

There was silence before Boromir spoke up."One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stands up indignantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaps to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir rises. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members. Ora and Anubis look at each other concerned as they knew this was exactly what the ring wanted out of them.

"Never trust an Elf!"

Frodo remains seated, watching the Ring, with the figures of the council reflected on its surface.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

Ring: "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"

The intensity of the arguments increase. Slowly, determination dawns on Frodo's face. He stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard.

"I will take it!"

Anubis's head snaps to Frodo before he jumps up from his sit and growls at the fighting council loudly with his demon magic seeping into it causing the area to once again darken as lightning flashes once above them letting all know he wasn't in a good mood to be trifled with right now.

Anubis recomposed himself before pointing at Frodo causing all to look at him.

"I will take it!"

The council looks at Frodo astonished even Ora who was shocked that such a little being would volunteer to bear such a burden.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way."

Gandalf walks toward Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He places his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn says before approaching Frodo and keels before him."You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas walks to join them.

"And my axe!" Gimli looks grimly at Legolas as he joins the group.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam jumps out from behind the bushes and joins them. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond amused says. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Anubis snorts at the scent of Merry and Pippin as Ora smirks at Elrond as the two other hobbits yell out. "Wait! We are coming too!" As they emerge from behind pillars to join them.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Anubis smiles as he walks toward Frodo. "You really think you can get rid of this old wolf that easily? You have the power of the 10 tailed Demon wolf at your call." He says bowing at the waist. Getting a gasp from Frodo who grew up on Anubis's tells of the 10 demons of the wolf borns.

Finally, Ora stands. "The last of the Wolf Walkers shall see to your safe passage. After all, from what I've seen here, at this council meeting, you'll need someone to keep the peace." Frodo gave her a humored smile as she spoke.

Elrond looks at each of them in turn, amusement on his face. "Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pip asks, earning eye rolls and chuckles from the fellowship.


	7. Leaving Rivendell

**A lot of this chapter is from Never Love a Feral Thing by ravanstrawberry since this is an Au of her story and I like her LegolasXOra pairing.**

Ora lay in a flower bed, among one of the beautiful gardens Rivendell had to offer. She stared at the starry night sky as she hummed an old tune.

Anubis was sitting on a ledge as he worked on sewing a wolf born armor for later. He didn't know that it might come in handy later on. He was carefully working with them as tears silently streamed down his face as he worked trying to hold back a flood.  
>The sound of familiar footsteps stopped Ora's humming, but she did not look away from the sky above her.<p>

Aragorn sat down in the grass beside her as Anubis started to put away his stuff into a bag. "What faith have you in this cause, my wolf mother?" He spoke softly, using his childhood term for her.

"All things will come to pass as Eru deems them to. That is the faith I have." She replies. Ora sat up and patted Aragorn's hand. "Long have I known you, it is not fear that brings you to me. Your heart is full of conflict and sorrow, these are matters of love to which you come?"

Aragorn nodded. "Have I done right by Arwen?" At this point Anubis was already gone.

He was walking toward the sleeping quarters that he almost chuckled at Legolas's attempt to hide in a tree from him. He didn't know what fate he had sealed for Legolas.

* * *

><p>Morning came early, just as Ora had told Aragorn the night previous, but too bad for a certain wolf born who slaved away on his armor almost the entire night.<p>

Anubis forced himself covered from head to toe in fur pieces and his hair was untidy as he looked like he just rolled on out of bed which he did.

He was dressed in a tunic and breeches, Lined with furs just like Ora was when he ran into her. She started to knit pick about how he looked like he just went to mordor the night before and lost a battle against a Worg.

It was still two days before the Fellowship was to depart and they made her way through the halls and corridors, following the smell of breakfast.

"Why do elves eat all this green stuff?" They heard a dwarf mutter from a table in the dining hall.

"Good morning, Lady wolf!" Ora's ears twitched causing her to turn towards the two halflings that spoke to her making Anubis leave her behind for food.

Ora quickly found Aragorn and Legolas with Anubis, who were breaking their fast together. She sat next to Aragorn and across from Legolas who looked at her once before quickly casting his gaze away. Anubis was on Aragorn's other side digging into his plate with gusto as he was hungry and normally ate a lot of food when in Rivendell.

"Good morning, Ora." Aragorn greeted as Legolas murmured his own greeting. She knew he was probably flustered from her previous teasing.

"Morning." She replied before grabbing several grapes off Legolas' plate.

"Those were mine." He accused feebly.

She popped one into her mouth and ate it. "You weren't eating it."

Aragorn laughed. "Don't argue with her. I know from my youth that of she wants it, she'll take it. I've suffered the loss of many foods off my plate by her."

"And you'll suffer many more." She wagged a finger and grabbed his fork, using it to steal a bite if egg before returning the utensil. "Thanks for the grape, Princeling." She winked at Legolas and patted Aragorn's head before once more striding off.

Anubis who at the time was drinking water did a double take as he spat out water onto Legolas from the open teasing from Ora he got.

Aragorn could already tell that she was enjoying herself, teasing his elvish friend.

"Dude your so dead." Anubis said to Legolas.

"Why?" He asked.

"Once she starts to tease you and gets results she won't let up till she gets what she wants. I swear she is the queen of teasing." Anubis said as Aragorn looked at Anubis wide eyed as he never knew this even with his youth.

"Trust me tail hugger you will be teased by her soon enough to give her grandpups." He said remembering seeing Aragorn always following Ora around holding onto if not hugging her tail.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Fellowship set out in the early morning.<p>

"The ringbearer is setting out on a Quest to Mount Doom, and you who travel with no oath nor bond is made to go no further then you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and Free folk go with you." Elrond said before they departed under the arch.

With Frodo in their lead. Ora gave Legolas a teasing wink as he walked passed her.

With a look to all those in the Fellowship, Frodo led the way out of Rivendell, only pausing for a second outside the gates to whisper a question to Gandalf. With her enhanced hearing, Ora picked up on his words quite quickly and had to suppress a chuckle. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf instructed Frodo quietly, who immediately turned to walk left.

Legolas kept his distance as they walked, causing Ora to believe he was still embarrassed over her actions the nights previous. Or may have been a bit to do with her attire.

Ora, as was normal for her, wore breeches cut off at the knees and a short sleeved tunic, along with no shoes. It was quite unmodest for a female, and earned her quite a few uncomfortable stares.

Anubis on the other hand was wearing his wolfborn pelt armor getting odd glances from Boromir and Gimli as they looked at the armor one trying to figure out how it could protect one from a sword or arrow. The other more interested in the craftsmanship put into the armor and wishing to learn the makers secrets for making such an armor that showed no weakspots if you knew what it was made from which Gimli did as he has seen wolfborn pelts Gloin has from trading with Anubis before.

* * *

><p>"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf spoke, as the group ate their dinner.<p>

Ora sat off to the side by herself, picking at sausage with her fingers. She watched absentmindedly as Boromir tried to teach Merry and Pip to fight with swords, but ultimately her attention was elsewhere.

For the few days they had journeyed so far, Legolas had paid her no heed. This was not something she was accustomed to. Ora was used to being the one gathering attention, if it was what she desired.

She lightly registered conversation between Gimli and Gandalf but it wasn't until Aragorn called her over that her thoughts were broken.

"Ora! Come sit with me. Let us watch the two young hobbits, shall we?" He motions to her and she gives him a smile, unable to tell the mortal she had all but raised 'no'.

She sits at his side and watches the hobbits and Boromir play.

Anubis was next to Frodo sitting watching the fight closely telling him tales about Ora who Frodo was curious about since he only heard of the Wolf walkers a few times before from Anubis in passing as if he didn't want to talk about them all that much. Frodo went to an old trick of tell him that you won't give him a belly rub for a full year and his putty in your hands.

Boromir accidentally hits Pip with the tip of his sword. "Sorry!" He apologizes quickly, only to have Pip kick him in the shins. Ora lets out a laugh at Boromir's pain.

"Get him!" Merry yells as he hits Boromir in the knees, causing him to fall over. Merry and Pip quickly jump on him, pinning him down, earning more laughter from Ora and Aragorn.

"For the Shire!" Merry yells just as Pip shouts; "Hold him down, Merry!"

"Gentlemen! That's enough!" Ora grins as Aragorn moves to Boromir's aide, picking the hobbits up. It was a fool hearty move as they wrap their arms around his legs and trip him, causing Aragorn to also fall to the ground.

Ora hops up from her sitting position and growls playfully. "Hold down Boromir! Pip, Merry!" She laughs as she pounces on Aragorn, pinning him to the dirt. Merry and Pip grin at each other before jumping on Boromir, continuing their attack.

Aragorn rolls his eyes, but plays along nonetheless. He mimics a growl like Ora's before tossing her off him, he knows that if it weren't play fighting, he wouldn't be able to knock her off with such ease, but she rolls with it and allows it to happen.

Anubis joins in the little skirmish much to Frodo's protest as he goes right for Ora. "Help me brother for the great Ora can't fend off both of us." He says to Aragorn who is now just getting on his feet after Ora was playfully tackled back onto the ground.

"What is that?" Sam asks of something on the wind, as Boromir and Ora finally stand up, ridding themselves of their attackers.

"Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli dismisses the black mass high above.

Ora's ears flatten against her head as a real growl escapes her throat.

Anubis on the other hand seems to look at it as he runs to Frodo

"Its moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir says.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts.

"Hide!" Ora yells, instructing the group quickly.

The group hastens to put out the fire and hide themselves in different spots around their camp, out of the sight of the Crebain.

Ora finds herself pressed up against the dirt, with bushes anove her as Legolas squishes into her hiding spot. He presses his body taut against hers, laying himself on top of her and gives her a smirk. She knows this is his payback for how she treated him back in Rivendell, but gives him a grin.

Anubis was with Frodo and sam with his hands over their mouths as he holds them deep under an over hang of rocks that covered them. Their over hang had roots that grew over the entrance to hid them better from the Crebain.

By the time the large birds have passed over the campsite, Legolas is redder than a tomato. He is the first out of his hiding spot, and he retreats away from her with a speed she didn't know elves had.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says as the rest of the Fellowship comes out of hiding. Aragorn gives Ora a strange look as he notices Legolas' fluster.

Anubis after getting out of his spot with Frodo and Sam looks at Legolas and Ora then Aragorn. "She Licked his ear." He said as Ora gave him a look that said she was appalled he even said that as Aragorn turned red at the thought of Ora doing such a thing.

As they make way towards the Caradhras, Ora falls in step with Legolas.

"You can not win any competitions of a seductive nature against me, if you continue to fluster so easily." She whispers.

Legolas turns his head towards her and frowns. "So its a competition then? I like this idea. Whomever falls to the seduction and can no longer resist the other wins?" He suggests. Ora flicks her tail with a grin.

"Aye. Whoever pleads for a kiss or some sort of release from the game first, loses. The victor shall get to choose her prize once the game is over." Ora responds.

Legolas takes her hand in his. "So it is agreed. The game is on." He shakes her hand, earning them odd glances from the rest of the Fellowship.


	8. the pass and Saruman's past with Anubis

The Fellowship trudged up the mountain, snow covered every inch of their path and Ora frowned at the young hobbits, who seemed to be suffering the cold far worse than anyone else.

Being a Wolf Walker, Ora's body was always naturally warmer than most creatures'. So even though she did feel the cold of the snow and ice, it didn't bother her as much.

Which was good, since she never wore shoes, or appropriate attire.

Her bare feet made tracks through the snow. And she gave the young, freezing hobbits another pitiful glance.

"I believe our halflings are going to freeze to death before we reach our destination." She called out to Gandalf, who stopped and turned to stare at her. "I'll keep them warm, don't worry." She replied to her own comment

Anubis looked at her as he pulled off his cloak and handed it to Pippen as he was closest to him before Aragorn looked at him like he was crazy before he walked right on by Ora as she slowly changed until a large, black furred wolf the size of a horse. Anubis just snapped his fingers to snap everyone but Aragorn out of their shock.

"Sidle up close to her flank young hobbits, she'll keep you warm." Aragorn told them with a smile.

The hobbits looked hesitant but obeyed and were happy to find that she was indeed quite warm. Pippen on the other hand was holding onto his new cloak as if it was a life line as he Climbed up onto Ora's back.

Aragorn remembered faintly, nights when he was a young child and he would beg Ora to let him cuddle her wolf form. As she was always soft and warm.

Suddenly Frodo lost his footing, and tumbled backwards in a rolling motion down the hillside. Ora turned, ready to leap after him, but Frodo was caught by Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried as he heaved the hobbit to his feet.

Frodo seemed to be relieved that he was safe, and not tumbling down the edge of the mountain, until he reached towards his neck and became aware that the chain he wore around his neck, to carry the One Ring, had slipt off.

He looked back up the slope, from which he had fallen, and sees the ring glistening in the sun. All eyes turn towards it as Boromir reaches down and snatches it up in his hand.

"Boromir." Aragorn says quietly, his hand slipping to the hilt of his sword.

Boromir ignores him, as he looks at the ring with both facination and desire. The three other hobbits dig their fingers into Ora's fur, as she looks to Boromir and releases a soft warning growl.

Anubis stopped as he heard the growl as did the rest of the fellowship as he saw the ring in Boromir's hand.

Boromir reaches as if he would stroke the ring. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He speaks in a reverent tone.

"Boromir!" Aragorn cries louder, breaking Boromir's attention from the ring, just as Ora flattens her ears against her head and bares her teeth, ready to take the ring from Boromir by force. "Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn instructs, his grasp on his sword hilt tightening.

Boromir stares at Ora, Aragorn, and then Anubis who was making his way toward them with his hands shifting into paws with sharp claws on the end of them before he strides down the slope towards Frodo. "As you wish." He holds the ring out towards the hobbit. Frodo snatches the ring away and almost heaves a sigh of relief as he puts the chain around his neck again. "I care not." Boromir tousles Frodo's curly hair with a smile and turns to walk back up the mountain.

Boromir walked to Anubis who stopped him. "I know your tempted to take the ring, but remember this so am I just as you are do to it calls to my demon form. I don't wish to have to become your enemy or anyone else's but I will if need be." He said as his right paw was on Boromir's chest and Boromir could feel Anubis shifting between forms as if he was fighting off something.

"So the sooner the ring is destroyed the better off your people will be?" Boromir asked as he watched Aragorn and Frodo walk by them with Ora listening into their conversation.

"Yes but also for the rest of Arda." He said before he was completely back to normal and walked up to Ora's side before lightly climbing up onto Ora's back behind Pippen far enough for him to lean into her fur softly stroking it.

"Your fur is still as soft as I remember." He said as his body was changing in size so that there was enough room for Merry on her back.

* * *

><p>A blizzard had decended on them. Aragorn was carrying Frodo through the waist deep snow as Boromir carried Sam. Anubis was scanning the area with his magic slowly for any enemies that might ambush them.<p>

Legolas stopped and seemed to be listening to something, so Ora strained her ears, catching the voice on the wind. This in turned caused Anubis in his current form to grow worried as he was picking up the voice too.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya_!" Came the deep sounding chant, that was carried to them by the wind.

Ora growled and Pip wrapped his arms around her neck, not desiring to be blown off her back by the increasing winds. She could feel Merry moving to hold tight to Pip, also not wanting to be thrown off her. Anubis on the other hand slide off her back and landed onto the snow shifting immediately into his demon form towering over the Fellowship the size of a house.

Legolas looked back at them all. "There is a fell voice on the air!" He shouted over the howling, bitter winds.

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf shouted back.

A large and deep resounding crack is heard above them, large chunks of the mountainside fall towards the Fellowship, the chunks bounced off Anubis's fur as if they were nothing.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf replied loudly as he stepped forward. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_!" Gandalf chants with determination, trying to counteract Saruman. The wizard's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom as Saruman elicits the anger of the mountain.

Ora crouches low into the snow, fearing what is about to happen, as she can sense strong magic in play.

Anubis watches as he protects the Fellowship with his size as a bolt of lightening strikes the top of the mountain, sending a cascade of snow down toward them in an avalanche. Just before the snow hits them Anubis braced himself against the wall as he crouched over the Fellowship to take the hit but the force of the avalanche pushed him away from the wall just enough to let snow through to the fellowship and force a shift to his normal self as they were all buried under its magnitude.

Its only moments before everyone fights their ways back above the snow and Ora is dismayed when she surfaces and finds Merry and Pip have been pushed off her. She quickly digs her snout into the the snow before grabbing the two hobbits one by one, in her jaws and pulling them to safety. They cling tightly to her, both shivering so hard Ora fears they will freeze.

Anubis was found by Aragorn knocked out from hitting his head against the wall during his forced shift.

Boromir looks at them each in turn. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn is quick to pipe up against the idea. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard! And Anubis is out Cold!" This made everyone look at the unconscious wolf born in worry as he was now among the list of people who could die on the mountain and could go toe to toe with Saruman if needed to for the fellowship as he told Gandalf if Saruman really has betrayed them then he would gladly rip off his head.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli offers.

Ora catches Gandalf's eyes. She knows and recognises the fear there, for she too, knows what was awoken in Moria. She knows what lies deep in depths, and she does not wish to face it. She knew on the other hand Anubis would love to fight it to test his strength.

Everyone in the fellowship was cold, and half frozen. The hobbits seemed to be suffering the most, and Merry and Pip were pale white. Ora feared they would not make it off the mountain alive, even though she was trying desperatley to keep them warm and Anubis's cloak was now no longer in direct contact with their bodies to help them warm.

Gandalf looked to Frodo. "Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits and Anubis!" Boromir shouted at Gandalf, and for once, Ora was in complete agreement with the human.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, ignoring Boromir's pleas.

Frodo looks at Merry and Pip, noting their half frozen forms. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf closes his eyes and sighs. "So be it." He says softly.

(in Anubis' mind)

Anubis was sitting there sitting watching an old memory as he felt a presence behind him. "You know you won't be finding any answers to your questions there." The presence said as it moved beside him to show his Demon form.

"You may never know Anu as it could reveal more then you think." He said as the memory of his son's execution was playing before them.

_Young Anubis was sitting next to a younger Saruman as he looked down at the person below them in Gondor. "You have no grounds to hold my son captive Saruman." He said._

_"Oh but I do as I personally found him leading an army of Orcs on an attack against Isengard. So his being held on treason to the free people." Saruman said with a smile but in truth he felt threatened by the power the wolfborn race was granted. They had so much power and they feared to use it unless it was in their mind Justified. Saruman spat on the idea of it he believed in Sauron's way after all Sauron was Anubis' brother that was striken from all records._

_"So his charged with treason? I know my son would never betray me." Anubis said to Saruman as he looked down at the public farce of a trial._

_"Believe what you want Anubis but he is a traitor and if you try to protect him it's open season on your entire race. Why risk your entire race just for one lonely traitor?" _

_"Cause that is my son and I'd rather die then see him killed so let this trial be done in house by the wolfborn race as we can be much more sever with punishments. If he is guilty of treason he can have his powers, mind and everything that makes him a wolfborn striped from him making just a normal wolf or a mindless slave." Anubis tried to reason with Saruman._

_"No we'll have a trial here but I'll decide the punishment." He said before turning to Amon who was bound in chains._

_"Amon of the royal wolfborn pack of gondor you're here on trial for treason against the free people. You have been found with a group of Orcs attempting to lead an assault on Isengard. What do you have to say in your defence?" Saruman said from his position above the crowd looking down with Anubis standing as far away from Saruman right now do to this was the point where Sar stopped viewing Saruman as a father figure._

_"I prefer to be called Grond, Saruman and for my defence I have nothing to say to a piece of dung like you Saruman." He said before trying to spit at him._

_"Then I sentence you to death." Saruman said before using his magic to electrocute Amon/Grond with black lightning till all that was left was dust._

"Istar shouldn't be able to use black lightning." Anubis said before he felt like danger was close by as he was waking slowly.


	9. Mines of Moria

Presently/ a little earlier while Anubis is in his mind

A loud rumbling comes from the doors as they slowly push open, revealing the opening to Moria. Gandalf smiles at Frodo and presses a fist sized crystal onto the top of his staff as he strides into the mines. The rest of the fellowship follows him in, with Aragorn and Ora following last, their attentions on the rippling, moving water. Aragorn's hand is on the hilt of his sword and he catches Ora's eyes. She softly growls, confirming his fear that she too, senses something.

They file into the blackness of Moria. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin!" Gimli is full of pride as he speaks to Legolas, hoping to impress the elf who just shrugs. Ora picks up the scent of death and rot and she tucks her tail between her legs and presses her ears against her head.

Gandalf cups his hand around the crystal on the top of his staff an blows on it, igniting the magic within, causing it to glow brightly and illuminate the mine's ruined columns and stairs.

Gimli continues speaking to Legolas. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" He announces with amusement, chuckling and shaking his head.

Boromir who was carrying Anubis on his back stares at the now illuminated bodies and skeletons and ruins that coat the floor around them. "This is no mine, it is a tomb!"

Merry and Pip quickly move to the Wolf Walker's side, knowing full well they would be protected with her. Ora growled loudly, a grumble of fear and warning. It echoed into the darkness around them.

Gimli stares in horror at the scene before him. "Oh! No! Noooo!" He cries in despair.

Legolas reaches down towards a corpse and pulls an arrow out of the skull. "Goblins!" He spits as he tosses the goblin made arrow to the ground.

Legolas quickly notched an arrow of his own into his bow, as Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords. The hobbits all filed closer to Ora. Her body shivered, the danger causing her to need to shift into her wolf form, but she held it back as she bared her fangs.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir shouts as Ora and the hobbits back up, towards the door. Ora whips around as she catches the sound of the water stirring loudly. "Now get out of here, get out!"

The rest of the Fellowship makes for the door just as a long, slick tentacle strikes out of the water, wrapping around their Ring Bearer's leg and dragging him away with haste. "FRODO!" The three other hobbits scream just as Frodo screams "Strider!"

Ora rushes out of the mines and straight into the water, jumping up and grabbing a tentacle as several more shoot out from below. She grabs hold and sinks her fangs straight in. Sam runs in after Ora and starts hitting the tentacles. "Get off him!" He yells at the monster. "Strider!" He yells for help.

Anubis was stirring after Boromir had set him down in the mine to the sound of fighting with a view of Frodo hanging in the air being swung around. He quickly moved into action as he ran forward toward Aragorn and Ora even on unsteady feet. Ora moves to jump and grab Frodo, but is stopped when another tentacle pops out of the water and wraps around her right arm, pulling her roughly upwards. A loud series of cracks is heard as the bones in her arm break, and when the monster shakes her, another series of sickening snicks is heard as bones pop through her skin, causing her to howl out in pain. "Legolas! Aragorn!" She screams as she tries in vain to claw at the monster with her other hand, but only causes it to whip her around and toss her with such force, she hits the wall.

She holds in tears as she struggles to get up, the battle with the monster rages on without her. "Into the Mines!" She hears Gandalf yell.

She feels arms wrapping around her, picking her up bridal style. "Legolas!" Boromir shouts as he carries her into the mines.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn directs everyone as Legolas shoots the monster in the eyes before following the rest into the mines. They all barely make it in as the monster reacts in pain, smashing the doors and trapping them all inside.

Boromir carefully sets Ora down and she hisses in pain. Blood flows from her wound and Aragorn kneels beside her. "What do I do?" He asks, knowing her body was different, and his knowledge of healing would be useless on her.

Anubis ran to be next to her eyes hardening as he looked her over. "Okay Gimli give me your axe." he said. "Now." He said again when Gimli looked at him horrified before handing it over. Anubis held the Axe sideways so that the handle was at Ora's mouth. "Bite down on this." Legolas now understood why he was doing this and moved forward to hold her down with Aragorn. "This will hurt a lot." He said before he grabbed her dislocated shoulder and forcefully put it back in place.

Ora bite down screaming into the axe handle that now had imprints of her teeth in it. Anubis then removed the axe from her mouth and handed it back. "Need to get a new handle Gim." He said as Pip and Merry looked away as Ora was now moving and pressing bones back into her skin and into places as Anubis focused his wolf magic to bypass her magic block to help guide her magic to speed up her healing. Once that was done she shivers and sweats, the pain almost unbearable even after the healing of her bones and some tissue as she then starts ripping up her tunic.

She rips her tunic off, leaving her chest only covered in a set of thing bandages over her breasts as she fumbles to rip the fabric into strips to wrap around her arm. Legolas quickly comes to her aide and helps her. He and Aragorn rip her tunic and then use it to bandage her arm and tie it taught against her so it wouldn't jostle as the newly mended bones were still very weak and at risk of rebreaking.

She panted heavily. "I'll be fine until we reach Lorien." She mumbled before passing out.

"We'll have to take turns carrying her." Aragorn told Legolas and Boromir who both just nodded, in shock by what had happened to their female companion. Aragorn carefully picked her up in his arms, taking the first turn. Anubis quickly got up and walked to the wall he had been originally set by to find the pack with his armor set before putting it on.

Gandalf sighs. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." He warns them all.  
>The fellowship begins walking, picking themselves carefully over fallen steps and large rocks, illuminated by Gandalf's staff. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."<p>

* * *

><p>Ora begins to stir, hearing muffled voices around her. "I have no memory of this place." She hears Gandalf say to the group.<p>

The fellowship decides to rest as they await Gandalf to remember where to go. Ora opens her eyes, meeting the deep blue of Legolas'. He carefully sets her down, her back against a large rock. "You've been out for hours." He whispered to her.

Aragorn made his way over. "How do you feel, Wolf-Mother?" He looked worried.

She cracked a smile, even though her arm was throbbing. "I'll live." She twitched her nose, ignoring the conversations of the others.

"You're quite tough, Ora." Boromir added, smirking at her in amusement. "I would not have the courage or stomach to handle such a wound as you did."

"I'm not a weak mortal." She replied weakly, jokingly. "I can survive worse." She closed her eyes as she took in the scents of the place around her. She bit her lip, as she scent of Gollum was on the stale air, along with many, fouler things.

Anubis was sitting next to Merry and Pip as he was asked how he knew Ora. "Ora is through my uncle an aunt. But I knew her before she had 2 kids of her own even if it was forced onto her. Wolf Walkers normally mate once even if their forced into a mating." He said to them. "Currently no one knows where my uncle is or if any other wolf walkers are alive. Rumors of wolves fighting alongside Rohan has surfaced for the last 3000 years after the fall of Sauron. 2 to be in fact with a rumor of a third who goes by the name the caretaker."

"Wait wasn't the name the caretaker given to a wolf born in Sauron's services?" Merry asked remembering Anubis's tales of the war.

"You're correct Merry. In fact I know him well after all he is my Uncle. His in hiding or if he is in Rohan atoning for his part in the war. Yes he rarely fought but where ever the Wolf walkers under Sauron's control were at he was there. Hell he was even at the fall of Sauron and ordered the wolf walker to stay in their cages as a way to protect them, but in the end that order Ultimately lead to all of their deaths." Anubis said as he looked over at Ora. Slowly he turned to Merry. "I see how you look at her Merry. You want to help her but don't know how. I have a feeling you might be able to where I can not." He said to him.

"Gandalf!" She cried, getting the wizard's attention. "One of those tunnels smells cleaner than the rest."

Gandalf's eyes brightened. "Oh! Its that way!"

Merry hopped up with a grin. "He's remembered!"

Legolas helped Ora to her feet and from there she refused anymore help.

The group begins following Gandalf down a dark, winding staircase. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He winked at Ora. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Merry looked at Ora and she tapped her nose with her left, index finger. He smiled at her and walked over to her side, taking her left hand in his own hand as Pip joined them. "I'm glad you've come to, Ora." Merry whispered.

Pip nodded. "We were worried for you!" She smiled at how easily they had decided she was their friend.

"Worry not, my friends. I will heal soon enough, you'll see when we get to Lorien." Sh told them.

Anubis looked at them rolling his eyes before he grabbed the wall with his claws digging into as Boromir passed him only to stop.

"Anubis is the pull getting worse?" He asked as he saw Anubis's entire arm was now shifting uncontrollably. "Boromir promise me if I do turn that you'll be the one to drive this through me heart." Anubis told Boromir pulling out his wolf born dagger. "It's the only thing that can pierce my fur unless Legolas shots me when my mouth is open."

Boromir looked at the dagger. "I cannot accept this burden Anubis. I will help you fight it but I will not kill you as you have no successor to the throne."

He heard Anubis laugh before placing a hand on Boromir's shoulders. "But I do. You if you do Die on the quest you will be reborn as one of my kind."

Boromir looked confused at him.

"When I was making an example of you in Rivendell I pushed some of my magic into you. Just enough so if you die you would turn and remember everything." Anubis said while Boromir's eyes widened as he remembered when Anubis had his dagger at his throat and hand on his shoulder making him kneel before Ora.

"You marked me as a pack member and plan to help me learn to control myself after the shift."

"Yes."

Soon enough the stairs birth them into a large cavern. "Lets risk a little more light." Gandalf says quietly before the crystal on his staff brightens, lighting up the cavern.

A grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see, causes the Fellowship to look around in awe at the craftsmanship of the dwarves. Gimli even lets out a soft gasp. And Ora wags her tail at the beauty before them.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announces.

Sam grins. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake."

They walk through the cavern, the awe only growing stronger as they look about them. Rays of sunshine catch Ora's attention and she sighs in relief, having missed the outside world. Gimli moves quickly towards the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls, trying to bring the dwarf back, but he ignores Gandalf.

The fellowship runs after him, and Ora is careful of her arm as she darts into the room. A large tomb rests in the middle and bodies lay scattered about. "No! No!" Gimli cries as he kneels by the tomb and sobs.

Gandalf places a hand on Gimli's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." He reads from the tomb.

Gandalf spies a skeleton propped up against the tomb, a large journal in its clutches. He passes his staff and hat to Pip as he leans down and pries to book out of the dead's grip. Ora closes her eyes, still feeling the pain in her arm and Legolas moves to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She growls halfheartedly at him but allows him to stay at her side. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas whispers to Aragorn as he also moves to Ora's side.

Gandalf opens the book and begins reading as Ora leans against Legolas, whimpering in a canine like fashion. "They have taken the bridge...and the second hall." He reads ominously. Gimli wipes his eyes and finishes his crying as Gandalf reads on. "We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes."

Pip's eyes widen in fear and he looks to Ora, but she is in too much pain to offer him any reassurance. He backs up, not looking where he's going.

"Drums...drums...in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out..." Gandalf reads on. "They are coming!" As the last line is read, a loud crashing sound erupts from behind them all and they all turn to see Pip had knocked a corpse along with a bucket and chain down a deep well.

It clangs and bangs as it fall, hitting the walls of the well as it goes. Ora winces, as she hears the pattering of feet, moving quickly in their direction. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He rips his hat and staff out of the hobbits hands.

Pip looked down apologetically. Loud booming and drum like sounds begin echoing towards them, getting louder and louder as they approach. Ora moves away from Legolas and stands her ground after picking up a fallen sword in her left hand. She wouldn't be as helpful, wounded as she was, but she would still fight.

"Frodo!" Sam is the first to speak as he notices the Ring Bearer's sword glowing blue.

Legolas' eyes widen. "Orcs!"

Boromir rushes to the doors and looks out just as an arrow flies by, barely missing him. Aragorn runs to his fellow humans side. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" He tells the hobbits as he and Boromir work together to close the doors. The hobbits all move to Gandalf's side.

Pippin grabs Ora's tail and pulls, so she'll move closer to him and the rest of the hobbits. She complies but keeps her eyes on the door.

Once the doors are closed, Ora's ears perk up at the sound of low bellowing. "They have a cave troll." Boromir explains sarcastically.

"Oh goody a free buffet just for me." He said as he smirked at Boromir as he let his body shift slightly as the room couldn't accommodate his full size in his demon form.

Legolas begins tossing weapons to Aragorn and Boromir who use them to barricade the door from the oncoming hoard.

All the little hobbits brandish their swords, fear in their eyes as they ready for the fight.

Gimli climbs atop Balin's tomb, holding up his own weaponry. "Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He shouts with a need for vengeance for his fallen kin.

Soon the doors begin being broken down as the enemy makes their way in. Legolas shoots an arrow through a gap in the door and is rewarded with a scream of pain. Aragorn is the second to fire an arrow, as he had found a long bow at some point. Orcs and goblins break through the door, swarming into the room.

Ora finds herself separated from the others as she is surrounded by orcs. She swings her sword around, decapitating the foul beasts as she spins and parries their attacks. She bites through her bottom lip, trying to ignore the searing pain in her right arm as she nimbly moves about the room, killing orcs as she goes.  
>She swings her sword and lodges it into one orcs throat before spinning around and round house kicking another in the face with all her strength, sending it flying.<p>

Anubis was fighting on the upper part of the tomb using his tails to cover his back from orcs as they tried to blindside him. His slashed his dagger against the blades to defend while using his claws to cut open throats.

As the orcs thin, the cave troll is forced into the room and it growls as it starts swinging a club murderously at them all. Ora finds herself jumping backwards to keep out of it's reach. She throws her sword and hits it in the right shoulder but it only screams and pulls the blade out, tossing it aside before crashing its weapon into her damaged arm and sending her flying.

Her head hits the wall and she blacks out. She comes to again when Legolas is hauling her out of the room and into a rear chamber. High, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. The Fellowship is closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders.

She moves wearily out his grasp as they all form a circle around the hobbits. Ora howls in horrible pain as her body finally shifts into her large wolf form and she is careful not to step on her right paw as she growls menacingly at the orcs around them. There are hundreds, if not thousands surrounding them.  
>But all of a sudden they all disband, fleeing in fear. Ora's furry body shakes and she whimpers as she catches the scent she feared to meet; the Balrog.<p>

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir cried out, not sure if he should be frightened or grateful.

A loud growl, demonic in its sound echoed through the halls and Gandalf closed his eyes. "A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." A red, burning light, like fire slowly showed itself from the end of the hall. "This foe is beyond any of you." He looks pointedly at Ora, who he knew, that even wounded would stay to fight it in vain.

"Not everyone." Anubis said as he looked at the size of the room. "I'll stay and delay the Balrog" He said as he stepped forward toward the end of the hall. "Run!" He orders them. "Run!'

The fellowship does as commanded and runs leaving Anubis there as he shifted. Ora keeps pace with the others, her right, front leg bleeding as she runs on it. Legolas frowns at her, but knows there is no time to do anything at this moment for her. They head down a flight of stairs but stop quickly when they notice a large segment is missing. Boromir almost falls in, but is saved by Legolas who reacts quickly, pulling him back to safety.

"What about Anubis?" Merry asked Ora as he ran.

"Anubis knows what his doing and hopefully won't do something stupid." Boromir said as he heard tales of Anubis as a child. "His pretty hard to kill."

"He took a Morgal arrow to the leg once. He never fully recovered." Frodo said as he rubbed his stab wound remembering the pain.

"For him to live this long afterwards he must of had a great healer." Aragon said as this was the first time he ever heard of this along with Ora

Ora grabs the back of Pip's cloak with her teeth, yanking him back from running over the cliff. He gives her a thankful smile in return.

Aragorn turns to look at Gandalf, who is weary. "Gandalf!"

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf replies. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, as if to help him, but is pushed away. "Do as I say!" Gandalf snaps. "Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roars again and the Fellowship follows Aragorn down another set of steps where they again encounter a large gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps the distance with ease and beckons to Gandalf. "Gandalf!"

The old wizard leaps the distance next and Ora turns around, facing the other way as arrows begin whistling through the air towards them. She watches where the Balrog will appear and listens to most of the rest of the fellowship jump the gap.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" She hears Gimli shout indignantly and a few moments later she hears him shout again. "Not the beard!"

She quickly turns and leaps the distance, the fellowship on the other side making room for her, since she was as large as a horse in her current form. After she lands, another large section of stairs crumble into the molten fire far below, leaving Aragorn and Frodo stranded.

She lets out a loud bark at Aragorn, not wanting to see the death of the human child she raised. Her hackles raise as she stands perfectly still, watching in horror.

Aragorn holds tight to Frodo. "Lean forward." He shouts and they do, causing their piece of the stairs to pull forward, crashing into where the rest of the fellowship awaited. Legolas caught Aragorn and pulled him away from the edge as Boromir catches Frodo.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted at them all and they didn't hesitate to do so. Ora made it to the end of the bridge first and turned to wait for her companions. Her paw and leg leaving a trail of blood behind as she went. She shook her head, feeling dizzy from loss of blood.

The Fellowship flee. Gandalf does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire. A gaint wolf is thrown through the flames across the chasm into the wall behind the fellowship only to see Anubis fall out. "Did anyone see which way the Balrog went." he said as he got off the floor in human form. Suddenly a great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog.

"You can not pass!" He shouted. Ora shook her head again and shifted back, Legolas grabbed her in his arms as she swayed uncertainly, barely keeping consciousness.

"Legolas." She mumbled. "Don't let me go." Her eyes fluttered closed and Legolas quickly pulled off his cloak, wrapping her in it to try and staunch the bleeding.

Great shadows like wings of ash whirl around the demon, which spreads its arms and bursts into cracking, bursting, thundering flame. Gandalf stands beneath it, staff and sword raised. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" He begins to lift his staff. A blazing light radiates from it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the wizard in a globe of endless light. " The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog heaves its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The enraged monster bellows at the wizard. "Go back to the Shadow!"  
>A thread of flame issues from the Balrog's maw, and it steps forward onto the bridge. The beats brandishes a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summons the last of his energy, and raises his sword and staff together into the air. "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf screams, driving his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall; he turns to follow the others. At the last second, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip.<p>

Frodo makes to run to Gandalf's aide but Boromir restrains him. Legolas holds tighter to the passed out wolf woman in his arms, his heart hammering in fear that they would lose many members of the Fellowship this day. "Gandalf!" Frodo cries.

Anubis runs down the stairs toward Gandalf dodging Aragorn's try to stop him. He reached the age of the broken bridge and grabbed onto Gandalf.

"You idiot it'll pull us both down." Gandalf tells him.

Anubis smiles at him. "No only me." He said as he pulled Gandalf hard enough to make him fly over him.

Everyone smiled only to scream out Anubis as they saw the whip wrap around his leg as the bridge gave way underneath him after he said. "Take care of the Fataral." Shocking Gandalf with the word as it meant father before he disappeared into the deep darkness below.

Gandalf was shocked still as the part of the bridge under him collapsed too taking him down into the darkness after Anubis.

"Gandalf." Frodo yelled as they watched both the Alpha king and Istar fall into shadow to fight the Balrog alone.


End file.
